doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora
In 1977, The Masque of Mandragora was released as a novelisation by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora. 1977 first edition Cover blurb Forced off course by the Mandragora Helix, the Tardis lands in the province of San Martino in fifteenth-century Italy. Here, the court astrologer, Hieronymous, has been taken over by the Mandragora energy-form - Hieronymous and the other members of his star-worshipping black magic cult will be used as a bridgehead, enabling the Mandragora Helix to conquer the Earth and rule it through their chosen servants. The Doctor has to defeat not only the Mandragora energy, but the evil schemes of the murderous Count Frederico who plans to usurp the place of his nephew, the rightful ruler of the province. Users who have this in their collection 1979 Pinnacle reprint Cover blurb IN 1492, DOCTOR WHO CAME OUT OF THE BLUE It is the Italian Renaissance during the corrupt reign of the powerful Medicis. Doctor Who, angry because he was forced to land on Earth by the incredible Mandragora Helix, walks right into a Machiavellian plot. The unscrupulous Count Frederico plans to usurp the rightful rule of his naive nephew. This, with the help of Hieronymous, influential court astrologer and secret cult member. Intent on righting all wrongs, Doctor Who studies their political maneuvers. He uncovers a larger, even more malevolent plot - a plot to rule not only San Martino Province, but the entire world! Hieronymous has been taken over - both in mind and body - by the Mandragora energy ball, an alien, but all-powerful intelligence. Using Hieronymous and his cult members as a bridgehead, the Mandragora Helix intends to conquer Earth and dominate its people! The question is, will Doctor Who prove a true Renaissance man? Will he be able to drain the Mandragora of its power and foil the count as well? Users who have this in their collection 1979 reprint Cover blurb Forced off course by the Mandragora Helix, the Tardis lands in the province of San Martino in fifteenth-century Italy. Here, the court astrologer, Hieronymous, has been taken over by the Mandragora energy-form - Hieronymous and the other members of his star-worshipping black magic cult will be used as a bridgehead, enabling the Mandragora Helix to conquer the Earth and rule it through their chosen servants. The Doctor has to defeat not only the Mandragora energy, but the evil schemes of the murderous Count Frederico who plans to usurp the place of his nephew, the rightful ruler of the province. Users who have this in their collection 1982 reprint Cover blurb Forced off course by the Mandragora Helix, the Tardis lands in the province of San Martino in fifteenth-century Italy. Here, the court astrologer, Hieronymous, has been taken over by the Mandragora energy-form - Hieronymous and the other members of his star-worshipping black magic cult will be used as a bridgehead, enabling the Mandragora Helix to conquer the Earth and rule it through their chosen servants. The Doctor has to defeat not only the Mandragora energy, but the evil schemes of the murderous Count Frederico who plans to usurp the place of his nephew, the rightful ruler of the province. Users who have this in their collection *Lego Whovian 1991 reprint Cover blurb 'I CAN TELL YOUR FUTURE,' RETORTED THE DOCTOR, 'AND IT'S LIKELY TO BE VERY SHORT AND VERY UNPLEASANT UNLESS YOU LISTEN TO ME...' Forced by the Mandragora Helix to land in fifteenth-century Italy, the Doctor and Sarah find themselves at the mercy of Hieronymous, court astrologer of the province of San Marino. But Heironymous and the other members of his star-worshipping black magic cult have also been taken over by the Mandragora energy form - they will be used as a bridgehead that will enable the Mandragora Helix to conquer the Earth and rule it through their chosen servants. Users who have this in their collection Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Philip Hinchcliffe Category:Items produced by Target Books